


Breakfast for Dinner

by lornemalvo



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M, Spoilers for Deadpool 2, hopefully this will be cute, i want this to be soft as hell because wade deserves it, it'll be long
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-19 09:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14871164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lornemalvo/pseuds/lornemalvo
Summary: Wade deserves a little love after Vanessa, right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhh ive never written for dead pool before. so. gimme tips gimme suggestions i wanna hear it all
> 
> turingstea.tumblr.com

Vanessa leaving had been one of the hardest things for Wade to overcome, and he had done a lot of shit. Throwing himself in front of a moving bus with the last man standing was a no-brainer, foolishly thinking that it might take out the actual last man standing and that he wouldn't wake up.

Wade snapped awake when he heard the soft voice of his friend (lover?), filtering through thick black plastic that he assumed was a body bag. His breath started to condensate on the inner liner, and he could feel all his body parts separately, but wasn't able to move them cohesively. Colossus didn't know he was blinking awake, and he kept it that way, letting his breathing stay shallow until the next time he awoke.

He snapped awake again on the uncomfortable couch he had sat on a few times during Colossus’ recruitment meetings, sitting up and staring down at his feet.

“At least I’m back in one fuckin’ piece.” 

Wade yawned and rubbed at his left eye, keeping the other open to look around the room he had never been quite so thankful to be in before.

Colossus was standing on the other side of the room, arms crossed over his broad chest. Wade had never noticed the mans chest before, he wasn't too sure why he was now, but it sure looked like a nice place to rest his head. He quickly shook that thought out, and dropped the hand that was rubbing at his eye to give a half-hearted wave.

“Wade.”

“Captain Colossus.”

Wade could hear the disdain in his voice, and he wanted to cover himself. Colossus had reminded him time and time again that the shit he did wasn't required, and Wade felt like this might have been his last goddamn ticket for the ride that was their friendship. He looked down at the shirt he was wearing, that Colossus had put him in he assumed, and snorted.

“Taylor Swift?” He glanced over at the hunk of metal that was still just fucking staring at him. “I didn't picture you as a fan. Thats kind of hot. You got a soft side under that rock hard sheet that is your goddamn body?”

“Wade, please.”

The sound of his name coming out of Colossus’ mouth made him roll his eyes. “You don't have to say my name every time you say something to me, jesus. I’m not the pope. Could be his boss, though.”

The couch was getting too uncomfortable, so he moved to stand, forgetting that every limb on his body had been blown apart a few days ago. How did Colossus manage to get him back together? If he had gotten him back together then he had seen how extensively the scarring was, and fuck. Piotr was his friend, but only one person had seen him like that, and they weren't even living anymore.

“I put your torso on a medical table.” The soft Russian drawl that always seemed like it couldn't have come from the enormous man it had snapped him out of his space and made Wade realize he had been rambling. “Put everything that could be saved on you. I didn't know it would work.” Colossus shrugged and waved a hand in the air dismissing the topic. Wade had always noticed that Colossus creaked and groaned when he moved, but it seemed deafening in this empty space.

“Bet theres a black fucking hole where my heart’s supposed t’be.” He pulled out the neck of the T-shirt he was in to check. 

“Wade, please.”

“Please what? Its a little early in our relationship to be begging for shit.” Wade dropped the neckline and stood, albeit it a bit shaky, and moved towards the door. “It’s a little late to bring me back to your orgy house, thats a shop thats been closed for good now, babe. Thanks for the offer anyways.” He moved for the door and Colossus stepped in front of him.

“I’m sticking my neck out for you, Wade. You cannot go back to where you were, how you were, when I found you. You need a family. We can be that family.”

That fucking F-word. It made his skin crawl and he ran a hand over his face, stopping at his temples and pinching. 

“Don’t say that.” Wade tried to move past Colossus, the metal man stopping him with a hand on his shoulder. 

“Let me show you your room, Wade. Just stay here for the night.”

Colossus pushed him towards the door, and he didn't even try to stop him. There was never any use to fighting him when he got his mind on something.

—

The room he was led to was small and simple, nothing to say that it was Wades room. There was a door leading to the bathroom, he noted it had another door that made it a shared one, and a small twin bed with blue sheets. Colossus pushed him down on the bed and reached over to hand him a set of pajamas that were folded on the desk across from the bed. 

“You tryna stay here and watch me change?” Wade set the clothes aside. “Because thats hot. You think we’ll hit an explicit rating? I bet its the size of a light pole.” It was obvious his heart wasn't in his little jabs, and he dropped his hands in his lap, not looking at the hunk of junk across from him.

“Wade. Sleep. My room is next to yours. I’ll leave it open if you need anything.” Colossus didn't move from his spot.

“Is that an invite over? Jesus, Piotr, I just got out of a relationship. Long-term. But if its what I think it is, maybe I’ll slip over and you can slip in.”

“Are you ready to talk about it?” Colossus didn't mention the use of his other name.

Wades breath hiccuped, and he shook his head, pressing the heels of his hands into his eyes. “Not yet. You can stand there though. Its nice. I’d like to have one good wet dream.” 

The air in the room settled to a comfortable silence, the only noises their collective breathing and the soft creaking of metal on every intake of breath from Colossus.

Wade reclined on the bed eventually, not moving to put the blanket over him, the pajamas forgotten beside him.

“This really fucking sucks Col.”

—

Waking up with Colossus standing over him, beside him, whatever, became a routine, and every once in a while he sometimes he hoped the man might touch his shoulder or face like he did when Wade first came to the mansion. Breakfast became a routine too, Colossus in an apron and feeding him and Negasonic at the island table in the kitchen, talking about the importance of eating first thing in the morning. Sometimes they would leave for missions, sometimes they would train in the front yard or basement. 

Training was one of the better times that he had at that stupid mansion. They let him wear his suit and that cute little yellow crop top Negasonic had thrown at him when he started out as a trainee. Maybe he would switch the suit out for the crop top and some spandex shorts. Everyone else wore spandex. Everyone being Negasonic, Yukio, and that trash compacter of a friend Colossus.

“Can’t even write in new characters.” Wade yawned and flopped onto the soft grass of the front lawn, waiting for Piotr to call him into the exercise. Colossus looked cute today, and he did a little double take at the man. Could metal sweat? Maybe it was his soft human underbelly, but Wade swore there was a sheen of perspiration. He rested his chin in his hand and watched him stretch. Shit, maybe he should stop looking. Focus on the trees instead, not the sweet piece of antique ass that was just presenting itself in front of him.

Okay fuck it, he was looking. The X-Men wore spandex for a reason, and it wasn’t because Charles Xavier wanted mobility, it was for seeing the sweet, sweet outline of a hot guys ass. 

So he peeked. 

Colossus’ muscles could always be seen in whatever dumbass tank-top the Soviet Union gave him years ago, but those spandex shorts? Wade just about flood his basement looking at them. He might’ve even whispered a little ‘fuck’, not alluding at all to what he wanted to do. Was it weird to come onto your roommate? Every night he tried a new tactic, but the man had rejected all his silly come ons, even the boom box playing Wham! outside his bedroom. He couldn’t help but wonder if the dudes dick was metal too. Of course it was metal, dumbass. Did he jizz out metal too? Maybe it tasted the same as when Vanessa shoved the barrel of one of his handguns in his mouth. Fuck, Vanessa. He didn’t mean to think about that. 

The pause he had taken meant he didn’t see Piotr charging at him, it was training after all, and knocking him clear across the yard into a pile of Deadpool jelly.

“Be prepared, Wade!” 

Wade shook his head clear and looked up at Colossus running over to him like he was auditioning for the intro to Baywatch, and his heart fluttered at the care that was taken in helping him up for a round. 

God, he had a problem.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey i still have weird thoughts about how i write this pairing but if you have suggestions or wanna say hey good job lemme know!! this story is super exciting to me so i chucked out another chapter today. much love
> 
> this isn't proofread or anything so if theres mistakes just lemme know! i know I'm not perfect <3

Whenever Wade was left on his own for dinner, meaning Colossus literally wasn't in the house to force feed him, he snuck out the box of pancake mix he kept hidden from the man. Colossus wouldn't appreciate the fact that he was eating unhealthy, even if Wade argued that once in a while people could treat themselves.

It was nice when Vanessa had been around for his breakfast for dinner meals, Wade always liked to make as much food as possible, and having another mouth to feed justified it. He dumped the entire box of pancake mix into a metal bowl and tugged open the fridge door with the toe of his foot before sliding over to pull out eggs and milk. The cartons were labeled with a ‘C’, and he rolled his eyes. Of course he labeled everything that was his.

“Too bad. He said make yourself at home.”

Wade whistled while he cracked the eggs into the bowl, haphazardly throwing the shells into the sink to throw into the garden later. He was a mercenary, but the planet was still dying and Colossus really fucking cared about his stupid garden. 

“You cared about the planet too, Ness.” Milk was poured into the bowl. “You and Col are pretty similar. Both care too much and don't get shit in return. Especially since you both are stuck with me now.” The idea that Colossus was stuck with him made his mouth dry, and he didn't really know why. Wade grabbed a whisk from the silverware drawer and leaned against the kitchen island while he stirred.

“I guess its true that opposites attract. ‘Specially me and Piotr. Is it weird to switch between Colossus and Piotr? Maybe he only likes Piotr when he's not a hunk of junk hunk of a man. I dunno. Never asked.” He started to pace the kitchen. “You’d probably think its funny I want his attention. Dude gives me nothing. Stays in my room and ignores me when I'm pretty much flapping my dick at him, and I keep going after him.” The bowl was set on the table.

Whenever Wade was alone he had taken to talking to himself like Vanessa was still in the room. He moved to grab the griddle and sighed, placing it on two burners over the stove. “But why do you think that is? I mean he's hot. Like, really fucking hot. You think he’d rust if he busted a nut and let it sit there for a while?” The thought made him laugh as he switched on the burner.

“I mean you always told me all that bisexual shit was valid and I totally know it is, but geeez. You think its too soon? I know I'm asking a lot of questions, bear with me here.” Wade held his finger on the griddle until it burned. “Maybe I just need the attention.” Batter was poured and he grabbed a spatula. There was silence for a moment while he watched it bubble.

“I don’t know. I know you're gone and you know that I know that its not my time, or whatever. You think I should just tell Colossus how I feel? Like, genuinely tell him. I wont even pull any jokes are anythin’. He might be put off by that ‘cause maybe it'll be too serious and not legit like me. Maybe the readers will let me know what to do.” Pancakes were flipped. “Kinda want him to split me open, kinda just want him to be my big spoon. Or I could be his. You know no one every lets the big guy be little spoon. Thats straight discrimination. I should stop rambling.”

Wade grabbed one of the pancakes from the griddle and held it in his teeth while he rummaged for a plate to throw the other on. More batter was poured.

“Fuck it, you know? He saw me all naked and gross and shit and didn't run away. Put me all back together when I fell apart. Physically and emotionally. You think he's gotta use oil to jerk off since he's all metal?” Talking and chewing was hard, so he finished the pancake before continuing. “I think I’ll tell him. Thanks for chatting. Okay. I’ll let you go now. Theres lots of dead people that I’d wanna fuck so I'm sure you want to too. Okay. Bye.”

The front door creaked open right after his last word and he rolled his eyes. Of course he gets pumped up to talk to Colossus right before he got home. Yukio and Negasonic were probably still out, since he only heard heavy footsteps and not their voices. He turned back to flip the pancakes on the griddle so that he wouldn't have to see Colossus when the man walked in.

“Welcome home. Breakfast for dinner.”

“Thank you, Wade.”

Without looking he knew that Piotr was standing in the doorway, not entering. Wade sighed and slid the pancakes onto the plate, grabbing the bowl to pour more batter. 

“I got too used to making Ness and I dinner, so theres always a ton. You can have some. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day. I’ve got a question too.” He turned to face his friend slash maybe future lover. “You never correct me when I say Piotr instead of Colossus. Is it like an either-or situation?”

Colossus visibly paused, breathing stopped for a split second.

“No one ever asked. Piotr is an old name. I don't care if you say it, Wade. Just unused to it.” The man creaked when he moved to the island to sit, ignoring the plate of pancakes. “You have more to ask.”

Fuck, that guy was always right.

“’S not really a question.” Flipped pancakes. “More like a ‘what the fuck my guy’. I’ve been here for a month. Been trying to get into your bed for two weeks. What gives?” Wade turned to face him.  
“There is no ‘what gives’, Wade.” Colossus looked tired. “You are latching onto someone because you have just lost your someone.” 

“People can have more than one someone. I just talked to Vanessa about it. Well, I talked to myself about it and pretended she was here. She always liked you, you know.”

The griddle was emptied and silence hung for a moment. Wade flipped the burners off.

“I think I figured it out, though.” He grabbed a pancake and held it without eating. “I’ve liked you for a while. Don't say anything.” Wade held a hand up when Colossus lifted his head to look at him. “Ness and I have talked about it. Had talked about it. Past tense I guess. Whatever. I think I just need some of that sweet, sweet metal on me.” The pancake was set back down. “Not even in a rearrange my guts way, ‘cause I'm sure you could shove my stomach out of my mouth. Sort of in a just lonely way.”

“Oh, Wade.” Piotr sighed and ran a hand down his face, resting his elbows on the table afterwards.

“Its not depressing or anything. I mean, it is. Totally is. I just sort of want a favor. Just a little one. Wait, two favors.” Wade moved to lean on the counter across from Colossus. “One, keep more breakfast shit here. Two, I dunno, let me slide into your bed and get comfortable. I’ll be your big spoon or you could be mine or something like that.”

There was a long and drawn out pause that made Wade rethink what he had said. Colossus whispered something and he cocked his head to the side.

“What?”

“Alright.”

—

Jesus, he felt like a teenager getting ready for the night that he would lose his virginity. After that little whispered ‘alright’ that kept playing in his head he had scarfed down the pancakes and practically flown to his bedroom to change. It was later than he thought it was originally, and it made sense to go to bed then he guessed. Plus Colossus had looked tired. 

“I finally wore him down enough to get in there, didn't I?” Wade kept talking to himself while he dug out one of the black shirt he was given when he first showed up to the mansion. “Fuck, I haven't been this excited for something in a while. You think he has a small bed like mine or somethin’ else.” He pulled the shirt on and shucked off his pants, kicking them into a corner. Colossus had seen his skin before and he was too anxious to care. “You think he's cold? Like sleeping next to a car?”

The watch on his wrist beeped. Would it be too punctual to knock on the door in the bathroom that was Colossus’ right on the hour mark? Whatever. 

“You’d say to do it anyways. I’m gonna. Love you. Bye.”

Wade didn't bother with knocking like he said he would, just cracked the door and poked half of his face in. Colossus was sitting on the bed in one of those tank tops he loved and soft pants. It made Wade realize he had never seen the man so casual before.

“Hey.”

“Wade.”

He slipped into the room and stood with his back to the bathroom door. There was a pillow he had decided to bring from his bed just in case Colossus didn't have enough. Comfort was key. However when he looked over at the bed past the man sitting on it, it seemed there were enough pillows for a small army. 

The room was significantly larger than his own, and surprisingly messy. Every surface was covered in manila folders, some taped shut, some with their contents spilling out and over whatever they were on. His bed looked like it was just three twin beds pushed together, covered in mounds of blankets and a significant pile of pillows at the head. Wade took note of how there were no personal things anywhere, just piles of shit that he assumed was work.

“You want the light off?” It was pretty clear that there wasn't going to be much discussion about what was about to take place, so he tried to keep at least a little discussion going. 

“Sure.”

Okay. Wade rolled his eyes at the one word responses and flipped the light switch on the wall. There was a table lamp next to the bed that was still lit. When the lights went off Colossus moved his legs onto the bed, resting his back on the wall. Wade took that as a sign to move over to the bed, crawling into the space that was left for him on the bed.

“I read before bed. I do paperwork. Its quiet, you wont notice.”

Wade nodded at Colossus, still holding the pillow to his chest. Colossus moved to grab a book off the nightstand, thumbing open to a page that was dog eared already. The movement shifted him on the bed, and he caught a glimpse of the book that his metal friend had opened.

“It’s Russian. Do you miss Russia? Or even like, talking in Russian most of the time?”

“Yes,” Colossus smiled almost fondly at the book, “Yes very much. It is like this part of me I never access or use. Only half of my real self is seen on a day to day basis.”

“You could probably find Russian friends here. Theres gotta be another Russian mutant in your piles of shit, you chrome Jesus. Go find them and bring them home. Well, this shitty place thats your home. A home you made. I don't know. Is this weird? I think its weird. Maybe I’m making it weird.”

Colossus huffed out a breath through his nose that could have been a laugh.

“Go to sleep, Wade. I’ll be here when you wake up. I have been for a month. Habits are hard to break.”

Metal creaked and groaned when Colossus moved his arm up so that Wade could tuck under it and into the mans side. It felt foreign to him, snuggling up next to the metal equivalent of a car after a short conversation about wanting to do it. Fuck, maybe this was wrong. That they had gone too fast. Could it even be going fast when they weren't banging? Or was platonic cuddling now a thing?

“Stop thinking. You're interrupting my reading.”

“Okay. Goodnight.” There was a long pause.”Goodnight Vanessa.”

Colossus dropped his arm onto Wades shoulder, holding the mans head against his armpit. If you could get a chubby from nuzzling into a metal armpit then yeah, Wade chubbed up a little. He was warm as fuck, like the inside of a dryer after you pull the clothes out. What a weird analogy. 

Wade shut his eyes and tossed one of the arms that had been nervously clutching his pillow across Piotr’s abdomen and focused on sleeping. He was absolutely confident that they would both be there when he woke up in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> man i gotta stop updating this in the middle of the night. heres some more! i didn't proofread at all so it might be worse than normal

Waking up next to Colossus became one of Wades favorite things to do. He never expected that going to bed would be the first thing he thought of in the morning when he woke up, but just like Piotr watching over him when he slept, habits were hard to break.

Most often than not he woke in the same position he had fallen asleep in, his face shoved into Colossus’ armpit and the smell of metal in his nose and on his tongue. It was like he had been sucking on pennies and quarters while he slept. He couldn't help but wonder if maybe thats what it would taste like if he ever got the chance to go down on the man. The idea of metal cum was still intriguing to him.

That wasn't the point of sleeping with him, though. Just like an added potential bonus that might happen.

Sometimes he woke up with his face in between Piotr’s shoulder blades. That had to have been his favorite. Colossus didn't turn his back on many people, it was a safety thing, but he was still vulnerable in those little moments in bed. A sort of show of love? Whatever. He would take it.

Generally Colossus woke up before him, the first sight Wade usually got in the morning was usually a view of some Russian book. It made Wade stop and think usually. Colossus had been driven out of his home and had to rebuild and recreate what he had one had in America on his own. When he really thought about it, it truly was an underdog story. More than his own. Piotr might appreciate if someone in his life gave him a little something to hold on to. And fuck when he set his mind to something, usually he could get it done.

—

Wade sat in his bathroom for an hour before bedtime repeating various Russian words. They sounded like shit generally, his tongue couldn't quite wrap around the letters and the silent vowels and shit, and fuck all if he knew anything about the alphabet that they used. It looked like that stupid font Wingdings that everyone used when they were in grade school and wanted to look cool on papers. He had definitely done that.

Just like the first night he had slid into the other mans bed, he was nervous. It was just a stupid word, but he wasn't sure if Piotr would appreciate it. Still wasn't sure if he even liked when he called him Piotr. 

“You could've probably said it better than me Ness.” Wade paced his own bedroom, flipping between tabs of Google Translate on his phone. “Is this dumb? It seems really overdone and cheesy. But maybe he’ll like it. Fuck it. I miss you. Colossus is stupid warm.” He sat on his bed and flung one of his legs onto the mattress, grabbing his toes to stretch out.

“Its like when you get into a car after its been sitting in the sun and your legs touch the leather seats and its just hot enough that its bearable. His package is pretty huge. You know I've been checking that out.” Wade sighed and leaned back onto the wall behind his bed. “I hope you're doing well and that heavens kitchen has millions of boxes of that Velveeta mac and cheese you always ate. That plastic shit that sticks to your teeth.” 

That box dinner sounded good.

“You think that Col would let me get some of that to put in the kitchen? I bet if I put my name on it he would get over it. Label everything in the fridge.” He tried to say the last part how Colossus would in his cute little drawl, sounding more like a southern farm girl than anything. 

The bathroom door on the other side creaked open, the telltale sign that Colossus was ready for bed. He hadn't seen that dude in days except for sleeping. New mutants to herd and more training to be had. Wade had started to opt out of the morning physical activities, focusing more and more on going through manila folders that Colossus would hand him sometimes and tell him to read.

“I’m going to bed now. God, I hope you're getting some good dick wherever you are. Could you tell Prince that they're one of my icons? That song Soft and Wet was my sexual awakening. Night, Ness.”

Wade tossed his phone onto the bed when he stood. No one besides Vanessa or Colossus every tried to get into contact with him anymore, and he slept with one of those beasts every night. He ran a hand over his head and made his way through the bathroom to his sort of new room? Still wasn’t quite sure. Felt like he was invading a space that wasn’t meant for him.

“Wade. I brought more clothes for you. From the washers.”

“Oh word, thanks sweet cheeks.” Fuck he meant to say that Russian word. Round two. “Thanks, дорогой.”

Colossus looked over at him and gave a haphazard smile. 

“пожалуйста. You’re welcome. You learned that word?”

“Mm. Yeah.” Wade unfolded one of the standard black shirts, shedding the red suit and shoving his head through the tight neck of the tee. Why didn't shirt companies take into consideration that some people had fat fucking heads.

“You’re shit at saying it. Hold the tongue in the back of your mouth.” 

The man rolled his eyes but did as he was told, trying to say it once more before he shoved his tongue too far back and gagged. It made Colossus laugh, so he wasn't even all that embarrassed.

“I would think you of all people wouldn't have that.” A metal finger tapped against his adams apple and he swallowed harshly. A whole hand wrapped around his throat might be a nice feeling, and he almost leaned forward to keep the hand against him.

“If you’d let me I would show you how that was a mistake and how I can definitely keep it down.” Wades voice dropped a little lower with every word, and Colossus paused before letting his hand fall to his side. 

“You drink vodka, yes? Lets drink vodka.”

— 

After the second drink they shared, Colossus regret giving Wade any alcohol. Herding the man to bed was one of the harder things he had done, Wade grabbing his ass every few minutes and pressing his face into the mans cleavage as much as he could. 

“Colossus please just take your pants off in front of me I just need to know what the fuck is going on down there.” Wade was hanging off of his arm right now, legs thunking against each step as Colossus dragged him up to their floor from where they had been drinking in the living room. “God, your bicep is the size of my fucking thigh. I cant imagine your poor wife. Thats me right now I guess. Would you fuck me? Vanessa did once and I liked it.”

The door to their shared room was kicked open, Colossus throwing Wade onto the bed and moving to fill a glass of water in the bathroom to help him come down.

“I know I’ve been bisexual for like, for-fucking-ever. I had boyfriends and took it up the ass but now I'm sort of picturing doing that with you and I cant get enough I mean what even is this!” Wade threw his arms up and let them fall against the bed in a loud thump. “I don't know what to think anymore. I love Vanessa and she's one of my someones but you've just rammed your dick into my heart and I cant get rid of it. I like you too much and you deserve so much better than me.”

The words hung heavy for a moment.

“I’m such a lightweight now. At least I didn't turn to drinking when Vanessa left. She’d be really disappointed in me. I like to think she's proud of me now. She's probably fucking the ghost of Freddie Mercury.” He ran a hand over his face.

“Wade. I know what it is like to love and to lose. You feel you are drowning all the time and sometimes you attach to someone giving you attention.”

“Nah. It’s not that. I really have liked you for a while. I used to talk about you all the time. I think about your dick a lot.” Wade sat up. “But, like, I think about you a lot too. You came here with no shit because you were treated like shit and now you are the shit. A true hero. You wake up a hero. You go to eat shitty Grape-Nuts in the morning a hero. And you come home and let me into your bed and life a hero.”

“Wade. You could be a hero. Lots of mutants are trauma survivors who have lost loved ones and you could be the one to help them with that.” Colossus passed over the cup of water, tipping it up to Wades mouth and holding it until it was empty. “You’ve put yourself into a hole and I'm reaching down to help you but I cant get to you unless you raise your arm as well.”

“You could reach into my hole.”

“Wade.”

“Fuck you, man.” 

Wade reclined on the bed and pushed his fists into his eyes. Colossus was always right. That was proved time and time and time again. Sometimes he just wished for once in his life that the guy wouldn't prove him wrong on everything.

“Lets sleep.”

Colossus moved over to click off the light on his nightstand, pushing the blankets down with his feet to pull them up and over himself and Wade. The other man didn't move much, letting him shift and shuffle around on the bed. He tucked Wade under his arm loosely, allowing him room to move if he wanted to get away.

Silence hung for what felt like an eternity, neither of them actually falling asleep. Eventually Wade shifted, rolling over to straddle Colossus’ hips. He pressed a finger to the mans lips because he knew that he would try to protest.

“Listen. I am trying. Like, real fuckin’ hard. I’ve started cooking for myself again. I read every single one of those manila folders you leave out for me. I bought a notebook! Theres things written in there on every single person in every single folder you gave me on how I think shit should go.” Wades voice cracked once. “But that shits hard. I know you know its hard. We both just suck some major ass and I hate it but I guess thats how this dysfunctional family is gonna function.”

He drew in a shaky breath.

“I just don't know what I’m going to do with myself yet. This X-Man thing is really hard. I love the cute crop tops, and good lord do you know what you look like in spandex? I almost pass out from my blood migrating south for the winter when we train together. Self worth for me came from killing bad guys and fucking people. I can’t do one of those things ‘cause of that dumb handbook. But nobody ever said ‘don’t fuck Colossus’.”

Wade stopped suddenly and looked down at his friend. Both of their faces were emotionless, and Wade couldn't even pick anything up from Colossus’ eyes, not even a pupil dilation, considering they were blank slates. When he started back up his voice was a degree softer.

“I dunno dude. I’m reckless. Hold my hand or something. Let me kiss you and touch your ass as much as I want when we ain’t out on the field. Eat breakfast for dinner with me, but for god’s sake, just give me something. Anything.”

The metal comrade didn't move, but also didn't move away. So Wade moved. He shifted a little farther down on the mans lap and rested his hand on top of Colossus’ head. Leaning forward felt like it took an hour and that there was a whole mile in between their mouths, but eventually they connected.

Kissing a giant metal statue felt surprisingly like kissing a normal person, except it was unnaturally smooth. Still warm though. Colossus didn't react to him, still didn't move away, so Wade kept their lips pressed together. His lip twitched and Piotr jerked, surprised by the sudden movement. That little motion, however, gave Wade all the incentive he needed to push it a little farther.

He pressed into him, their chests resting up against one another, and he poked the tip of his tongue out to run along the others lower lip. It did taste like gunmetal, and a little bit like the stupid charcoal powder toothpaste that he insisted on using even though he didn't have teeth to whiten. Somewhere along the line of this fucked up move he had made he encouraged Piotr to lift a hand to Wades cheek and hold it there, pulling him just slightly closer. Wades breath hitched and he squeezed his eyes shut, just letting their lips slowly move together before pulling back and breaking it. 

“Thank you.”

Colossus nodded, turning his head to the side to avoid eye contact. His hand stayed on Wades cheek for a moment before it switched to holding his chin. Metal squeaked, from Piotr and the bed shifting, as he tilted forward again to push their lips back together. The movement surprised Wade, but he responded eagerly, feeling a bit like a Dementor trying to suck the happiness from him and fill himself up. 

The only sound in the room was the bed shifting and soft breathing. Fuck, Wade hadn't done soft shit like this in a minute, and he was sure that Colossus hadn't either. He should probably quit while he was ahead. But he hadn't been this far ahead since the first time he kissed Vanessa, so maybe it was okay just this once.

The hand on his face dropped to his waist, and Wade groaned into Piotr’s mouth, growing louder when the hand squeezed impossibly tight on his hip. There were sure to be bruises on him in the morning, but he really fucking didn't care. He was given no guarantee when, or if, this would happen again, and that was really brought to the forefront of his mind when Colossus suddenly dropped his hand and pulled away.

Well, that was that. Nice while it lasted. He wasn't going to push it, so he took the loss and rolled back over onto his side of the bed. Now the only noises were metal creaking when either of them shifted into their normal sleeping spots. 

“трахни меня.”

“Baby boy I don't know what that means.”

Colossus rolled onto his side, tucking Wade into his armpit carefully. 

“I’m positive you can figure out what it means.”

“Man, shut the fuck up with that prophetic bullshit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> translations!
> 
> дорогой. - darling
> 
> пожалуйста. - youre welcome
> 
> трахни меня. - fuck me


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> late night update love y'all the rating changed

Okay, so shit went down with Russell. Like, really went down. Wade barely had time to wrap his head around everything that had happened, especially meeting his new metal husband, until they were all back at the little mansion he had accidentally made his home. 

For the first time in forever, Wade went into his own bedroom for the night, waving Colossus off and locking his side of the bathroom. He flopped onto his bed and ripped his mask off, throwing it against the wall and groaning. 

“Vanessa you're, like, a bitch. Majorly.” 

Russell was probably being settled in by Colossus by now, and he honestly had no idea where Cable had gone. Domino was probably on her way back to her house with Dopinder as the driver, and he was stuck laying in bed.

“What do you mean ‘don’t fuck Colossus’? You know I'm going to. Was this your way of making sure that it was going to happen? It’s not gonna stop me. I love that sweet boy. Did you see how he picked me up and yanked that rod out of my head? He should put a rod in me.” The door on the other side of the bathroom opened and closed, Colossus was probably brushing his teeth and going to bed. 

“I’m gonna be honest I don't really know what you want from me here. I guess this is like, my family now. I’m gonna consider it sort of yours, too. But I have a major heart-on for my metal boy over there, and I don't think that anything can stop it.” Fuck, maybe he did really like him. He has used the word ‘love’ a few seconds ago, something he reserved for his favorite taco truck and Vanessa. 

“Jesus. What do I do now.”

—

Colossus, on the other side of the door, had pressed his ear against Wades side of the bathroom and was listening in. It might have been an invasion of privacy, but honestly at this point he felt like Wade didn't really have privacy with him. The little glimpse into his chats with Vanessa almost made him feel… bad? The man was obviously conflicted about his emotions, and to be honest, so was he. 

He crept out of the bathroom back onto his side and sat onto the bed, resting his head in his hands. Ever since he had met Wade, he had only considered the man as a friend, but it had started to get muddy recently. It had started to get muddy the second that Wade had wiggled his way into the mans bed, really.

Wade was attractive, really, no matter what the other man tried to say about himself. His personality was nice, too, even if it really was crude. Really crude. Occasionally it was even too much for him, but it was still sweet. He could tell that a lot of the time he was hiding real feelings behind the little jabs and quirks he had.

Piotr ran a hand over his face and sighed. Wade did have a lot of quirks. There was an entire shelf in the kitchen pantry dedicated to boxes of processed mac and cheese and boxes upon boxes of pancake mix, all with drawings of Deadpool in his red suit on them. Well, at least he had labeled them. 

He liked coming home to stacks of pancakes, or the post its and napkins that were strewn around his room with notes about new cases or little drawings. There was a manila folder in his private cabinet dedicated to his favorite things that had been left. He liked going into his room at night and finding Wade already in his bed with a pillow pushed up into his face. Wade was the first one who asked about his given name. It was obvious the man cared, about himself and others, but he still had a sort of wall built up.

Maybe he did have feelings for the man in the other room. He could just go talk to him. 

—

The little knock on Wades door didn't make him flinch at all, considering he just passed it off as something going on outside. Maybe someone was coming home. A second round of knocks made him groan and kick his feet on the bed. Who the FUCK was trying to keep him up this late? It didn't matter that he was already up. Fine.

Wade rolled off of the bed and crawled on all fours to the door, opening it and falling back to sit on his butt. 

“Oh, hey Colossus. You up trying to get some late night dick?”

The metal man rolled his eyes and stepped into the room, shutting the door behind him.

“Its time. To talk about the feelings.”

Colossus sat on his bed and folded his hands in his lap, looking over at the man on the ground expectantly.

“Aw, jesus man. I didn't think this would ever happen. Fuck.”

“Language.”

Classic comeback from Colossus. It made him laugh. Of course that would be his response.

“Okay. So this is happening.”

Wade scooted over on his ass, sitting cross legged in front of the other. 

“Wade. Things have been happening here. Between us. And between you and Vanessa.” Piotr looked down at Wade. “And things should be crystal clear about what is happening. Here. And in my room.”

“Colossus. Man with the biggest heart. Probably biggest dick. Ribbed for everyones pleasure. You know that I’m literally obsessed with you. I’ve been watching a lot of that show Parks and Rec.” Wade stretched his legs out and put his feet under the bed frame. “Ah. Well. Okay. Yeah, I guess this is sort of a thing? I mean, I’d like it to be a thing. When you picked me up and held me bridal-like, man I haven't felt that comforted since I was probably in my mothers uterus. It was real nice.”

“Are you ready for something like you and Vanessa again?”

“I-I… I’m not sure.” The question hung heavy in the air, and Wade swallowed. Maybe he wasn't ready for another full blown relationship. But at least he knew Colossus couldn't die, and he was protected by him. Mostly protected. Wade did drag him into a lot of shit, but Colossus had stuck by him throughout all of it, right? Even when he put him in a bunch of weird situations and the situations caused them both pain and made him get huge dents in his face.

“It is okay to be unsure.”

“I don’t think I'm unsure. I think I'm just scared. Which is weird to hear coming out of my mouth, holy fuck. Language, I know.” Wade held up a hand to silence Piotr when he lifted his head. “But I like you. I think you're cute. I want your dick. In my mouth. In my ass pussy. But I'm also super into you as a human, metal thing. I think I’d like to keep sleeping with you and holding your hand.”

“I like this too. I like you. I haven't done anything like this in a while. Not since before I was stuck the way that I am. Like this. So I don't know how this is supposed to work.”

“I think we just kiss and put your dick in my mouth. Or like, talk about or feelings and stuff. Vanessa and I went to an arcade on our first date before we fucked the night away. But I don't really want to do that with you right now.”

Colossus nodded, but stayed silent. That didn't really work for Wade, so he rolled onto his knees and crawled forward, putting his hands on the mans cheeks. It didn't mean much, but Piotr leaned forward into the touch, and so did Wade, until their lips pressed together. The encounter was soft, and made Wades heart flutter. Goddamn he had it bad.

Wade deepened it a little, pressing forward more, and running his tongue against the smooth bottom metal piece that was Colossus’ lower lip. He sat up on his heels and wrapped his arms around Piotr’s neck, the other man encircling his waist and pulling him closer. It was the incentive Wade needed to crawl up onto his lap and make a soft noise into the embrace. Piotr was the first person to pull back, his eyes squeezed shut, and breath heavy.

“Wade. Its too early for this in our relationship.”

“Piotr. I like really want to have your dick in my mouth.”

There was no response, so Wade just pressed their lips back together briefly before sliding back down to his previous position between the mans legs. His hands went to the mans knees to brace himself against him. 

“You good? Cause I'm about to go in with the force of a man who hasn't had water to drink in a year. Or a dick in their mouth. Whatever.”

Wade looked up at Colossus, the man didn't say anything, so he continued. He moved his hands to that stupid belt that Piotr always wore, and clumsily undid it, struggling a bit until it finally slipped free. The button and zipper were easier, thank god, and Colossus was already rocking a half-mast.

Good lord that was a big fucking dick. Okay. He could handle it, probably. Most likely. He steeled his nerves and pushed the pants down around Piotr’s waist, running his tongue up from the base to the tip. It did taste like gunmetal, and it was perfect. His lips wrapped around the head of it easily, mouth salivating around the cold metal and lubricating his way down while he swallowed around him. 

Colossus pressed a hand to the back of his head and he grunted, encouraged by the little touch to sink down farther. He made it about halfway until the back of his throat was hit. Deep-throating the man who was obviously struggling to breathe wasn't an option, this already wasn't going to last long, so he stayed where he was before pulling up and starting to bob his head.

The breathing above him grew more ragged as he continued to move and suck up around his length. His hand grabbed at Colossus’ thigh and squeezed, looking up and making eye contact with him. A little string of curses fell from the mans lips, his free hand moving to grip at the base of his cock to reach where he didn't want to. Colossus was ribbed all over, his fingers rolling over the little ditches and discrepancies in his his armor. 

“пожалуйста, Wade. пожалуйста.”

Wade grinned around him and swallowed, the taste of the precum that was dripping out motivating him more to get the man to bust into his mouth. He wished he could say something back to Colossus, along the lines of ‘fuck yes flood my mouth’ or ‘this is okay you're okay’, but he just kept his eye contact, hoping that his encouraging expression might help the man finish up. His jaw hurt.

His finish came unexpectedly, Colossus letting out a small grunt before releasing into his mouth. The taste was surprisingly sweet, still bitter at the tail end of it, and it rushed into his mouth, making him cough. Wade pulled back and wiped at his mouth, swallowing as much as he could before the rest of it fell out of his mouth.

He stood and patted the mans leg before running into the bathroom to brush his teeth and strip off his own pants that he had finished in.

—

After the teeth brushing, the general consensus was to move into Colossus’ room, considering that bed was actually set up to fit a giant washing machine and his human counterpart. Wade was tucked under Piotrs arm, his new boyfriends arm? Whatever, honestly. He was happy to lay underneath the mans arm with his face smushed into his armpit and breathing in his smell. 

“I really really like you.”

“I like you too, Wade. Even when you don’t… Do what you just did in that room.”

“Oh my god, Piotr. I sucked your dick. I love you, and all that bullshit. I like ending my day smelling your body odor and waking up with your dick rock hard in my back.”

“Please shut up.”

Colossus had laughed though, so that was a little win in his book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> пожалуйста - please


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know people want colossus banging but he's a respectable boy and wait for marriage so I'm sorry this chapter is less fun!!!!!! its also short i just wanted to bang one out for y'all 
> 
> as always lemme know if theres any mistakes <3

That night that Wade had sucked his new boyfriends dick seemed like a one off, apparently. Colossus tolerated kisses and hand holding most of the time, but every time that Wade slithered into his lap or tried to shove his hand in his pants, he was met with resistance. Which was fine. If the dude wasn't ready for that all the time, then he'd just wait. He had waited long enough already.

He did really like staying with him, though. All of his belongings had transitioned into Piotrs room, and often times they stayed up during the night and poured over folders with him. That usually ended up with Wade blinking awake on Colossus’ chest. When that happened he never made any noise, just pressed his face back down into the man and breathed until he fell back asleep himself. Colossus was that dude when it came to never sleeping, and if Wade could catch him passed out, you knew that he would let him sleep.

They all still trained together, himself, boyfriend, Russell, Yukio, long name. It was great. Usually he and Yukio sat underneath a tree while their boy and girl played. She was a great kid. He really, really liked hanging out with her, especially because she taught him how to braid. 

“You really like braiding, huh Wade?” There were at least seven types of braids in Yukio’s hair.

“Yeah. ’s alright. It’s just repetitive motion so I can not say stupid shit and focus on this instead.”

“Everyone knows you lookout Colossus’ butt when we’re training.” She tilted her head enough so that she could look up at the Deadpool mask. 

“Everyone know that I want him to fist me, too. Whats your point.” Wade looked down at her and cocked his head to the side to match the angle of hers. “He’s cute. As. Fuck.” He tied off the braid and flipped it over her shoulder.

“You should ask him out. We all know he's gay. He almost cried when I moved in ‘cause it was extra gay.” She moved back to look over at the training field. Colossus did look really hot in that uniform, there was no reason that Wade wouldn't be in love with him. It was super obvious that the two were dancing around each other, to the point where it was almost annoying.

“Can you keep a secret?” Wade crab-walked down bit to sit next to his little pony friend. “We kissed. Like, a few days ago. Don't say anything though, ‘cause I dunno if he wants it out. But like, I’d rather be homeless than chromeless.”

“Thats goddamn adorable. I’m already obsessed with you. Oh my gosh, what would your ship name be?” Yukio giggled and rolled onto her stomach, kicking her legs in the air and looking up at him expectantly.

“Hm. Thats a good question.” He rolled to match her position, angling so he could watch Piotr move. “Dead-Lossus. Dumb. Wadetr, but pronounced like waiter.”

“Dead-Lossus is cute, but like, Poolossus. Sounds better that way.”

“You right.”

—

Wade was on laundry duty for the night, meaning he had quality time with Vanessa, and even more quality time with his ass on top of the hot dryer while it ran.

“I know nothing about him. I mean, I know he's from Russia and came here in disgrace and I’ll probably never see him as a human being ‘cause I think he's stuck like the metal thing he is, but other than that. Zip. Nada.” He groaned and crossed his legs on top of the running machine. “I wanna know shit about him, but he's like a bank safe. Locked up tight.”

The washer dinged and he was snapped out of the little daze he was in, sliding off the dryer to switch the laundry over. He had been running the dryer for a while. It made his ass warm and he liked it. 

“So what do I even do? He knows so much about me. It’s weird. I think Yukio probably knows more about him that I do. She's lived with him longer, and was probably legit recruited by him. Thats dumb. I’m not gonna fold this laundry.” He shut the dryer door. “‘Cause it’s not my laundry. I’ll fold Piotr’s though, cause he's cute as fuck.”

Wade dumped their shared basket of freshly cleaned clothes on the ground and started to fold the spandex shorts and yellow crop tops that seemed like the only things that they wore. “Maybe I could just beg him to tell me about it. While we’re banging. But we haven't banged yet. His dick was real good, though.” He dropped the folded clothes into the basket. “Its okay that we haven't been banging. I never thought I would say something like that. He's cute and he's real kind to me, I don't even care.” 

With the clothes folded and packed into the basket, he balanced them on his hip and made his way back to the bedroom. “I don't know what you would do in this situation. Oh my gosh, I’m so fucking dumb. Theres files on every mutant in the little office. I’ll just look there. Thanks Vanessa.” He dropped the basket on Colossus’ bed and rushed downstairs to the file cabinets.

—

Dumb idea. Of course Colossus wouldn't have a file in the cabinet. He had found one that had Piotr’s name on it, but there was literally just an ominous blank piece of paper in it. Dick. After that little let down he had just got back to the room, put the clothes up, and curled up on the bed. He might've put on one of Colossus’ tank tops. 

“That was a dumb idea. So stupid, Ness. God we’re dumb.” The door creaked open and he heard Piotr’s heavy steps enter. “I mean, how else will we learn information about Colossus if it isn't sneaking around and looking into his filing cabinets. He does apparently like my drawings though.” Wade pointed at the folder of his notes that Piotr had been keeping. “So thats cute.”

“Wade. If you have questions then just ask.”

“No, No I think I'm good for right now. Just wanted it put into the universe and maybe the universe will manifest it for me.”

Colossus smiled and gestured at the basket. “Laundry go well?”

“Yeah. I'm not so dumb that I can’t work a few laundry machines.” Wade sat up and grabbed Colossus’ arm, pulling him down for a soft kiss. One of the most tender things he’d ever done, probably. Metal was still hard to kiss, it wasn't as pliable as flesh on flesh, but fuck he still loved it. He pulled away first, looking up at Piotr and smiling.

“I really like you. Legit. For reals, Piotr Colossus Whatever. You're pretty tight and I respect you a lot.”

“I like you too, Wade.”

“Stop saying my name like that.”

Piotr smiled and rubbed Wades head, sitting on the bed next to him. He moved the pillows to one side and pushed the comforter down. “I have plans for tomorrow. You and I. Go to bed, милый.”

“Piotr. I don’t think thats a really good idea.” He did as told, however, curling up next to his partner. “Can you imagine us going on a date? You're a metal robot and I'm an old baby. It would be the ugliest date in the world.”

“дорогой, if you want a date, I’ll take you on a date when you want. Tomorrow is grocery shopping and it is your turn. You cannot just buy processed food. I will be there to help.”

Wade groaned and laughed, patting the mans abdomen.

“You’re fucking cute.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> милый/дорогой - pet name. cute/darling/dear


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey y'all another soft chapter. as always point out my mistake for me!! i usually don't read these through until after i post them lmao

Things went to shit on that Thursday, the shittiest day of the week because of all the chores and grocery shopping, so it made sense. Wade had woken up with a tight chest, an even tighter throat, and had to shove Colossus off of him to run from the room. He fumbled with the doorknob on his side, clumsily twisting with sweaty palms until he could finally get through and collapse on the floor. This happened every few months, panic attacks and his anxiety going through the roof, but he hadn't had one since Vanessa left. He had probably woken Colossus up with his fight or flight instinct of ‘get the fuck out of there’, but he couldn't focus, just slumping on the floor and trying to breathe.

—

Wade wasn't at breakfast, Ellie noted. Which was bullshit because Thursday was his breakfast making day so Colossus was in charge, and that meant healthy shit. Which was nice, but sometimes pancakes and waffles and too many eggs were better. She hopped on the counter next to where Colossus was hastily trying fix something up, and crossed her legs as best she could on the small space.

“So is Daddypool not here anymore, or what?” Colossus passed over an apple.

“He is in his room. I have no other information than that.”

“I think you probably do. We all know you guys are thick as thieves now.”

The man spared a little glance over at her and turned to put bread into the toaster. “Panic attack. Anxiety attack. Possibly both. I don't have the experience with them, I am letting him rest. You should too.”

“I’m not gonna harass the dude. Do you not know what to do with things like that? Thought you would've picked up on it by now. ‘Cause you live with fucked up people with fucked up pasts.” She took a bite of the apple and passed a whole one over to him from the fruit bowl. “Give him water and give him space but like, let him know that you're there you know? If he wants that attention give him some and if not then just be a presence for him.”

“Kind words for a man you hate.”

“I don’t like his personality. Doesn't mean I don't respect him, especially with his background and mental illnesses.” Ellie shrugged, took another bite of apple, and slid off the counter. “I’ll see you at practice. And if you're too busy with loverboy, I can run it.”

Colossus watched as she left. Sometimes that girl still surprised him, and he filled two water bottles to bring to Wade per her instruction.

—

“Wade.”

It didn't register to the man that someone had been calling his name until he saw Colossus stepped in front of him and pass down a water bottle. He accepted it and tried to crack a smile at Piotr but failed, instead just leaning back onto his bed and focusing on breathing.

It was obvious that Colossus didn't know what the fuck to do, he was just standing in front of Wade with water bottles and apples in his arm, so he held up a finger and took a deep breath. “You don't have to stay here. I’ll be fine in a day. Promise.” His voice cracked and he wished he could've made a joke about it, but instead he just stayed quiet, looking up at his partner.

“You told me when you came here no touching. Same rules apply in this situation?” Piotr set the fruit on the bed, keeping the bottles with him. 

“Nah. But gentle.”

Wade scooted over and flopped a hand on the ground next to him where he could sit. There wasn't any noise besides the creaking of metal and his own heavy breathing, it was almost deafening.

“Wade. I am from a farm where no one is different. I am mutant and my brother was too. I haven't been in your places, but I know it is hard.” Colossus had his thigh pressed against Wades. “Small Russian farm family and both sons aren't right, and one is gay. I thought coming to America would be better maybe, but I struggle. I struggle still. Constantly. With myself and being better, and helping people not have to experience what I do.”

There was a short breath of silence.

“I have never had anxiety attack, I cannot relate, but you know we are family and we will get through everything. Taking time to breathe and talk and experience feelings is what makes heroes real heroes.”

“Oh my god, you're just so fucking gay.” Wade still couldn't help but laugh just a little. Somehow he had lucked out and Piotr was still his friend and main support when he had shoved the man away so many times. “You’re so gay and I’m so gay for you I cant even help it. You can even help being so secretly soft can you?”

“I like soft things.” Colossus dropped his arm around Wades shoulder and pulled him in. “I spent very long denying who I was and trying to be macho-man like how I am seen. I had many girlfriends and I was toughest guy all the time. That is not who I am. This is not who you are. You are more than anxiety and stress. You have pushed through and you will continue to, no matter what happens, we all know.”

“The fact that I can’t die sort of helps me push through.” Wade took a shaky breath. “But like, yeah thanks. I appreciate that a lot. More than you could possibly know.” He pressed he heels of his hands into his eyes and groaned. “Remember when I first came here and I was all like ‘this fucking such, Col’. This is the part that sucks the most and I fucking hate it. I hate this shit.”

“I think I understand. Take time, Wade. Just because a wound is emotional does not mean that it doesn't take time to heal.”

“You are just so goddamn smart. How'd I get so lucky?”

Piotr rubbed his shoulder and hummed softly. “You are a caring and charismatic human being. Even with bad personality traits, you still magnetically attract those like you.”

“Your english has been so good recently. Whats up with that.”

“Bad writing.”

—

Wade lost track time while he and Colossus sat and talked. Sometimes they would sit in silence while he cried, sometimes Piotr would try to crack jokes and they would suck, every once in a while Wade zoned out and started talking to Vanessa. Piotr never asked about their conversations, and he got the feeling that what was happening was understood. Just a coping mechanism.

The apples on the bed had been eaten, and Wade had chugged two bottles of water under his partners supervision. He had wrapped a blanket around the both of them, tucking the edges under his feet to make a pseudo-sleeping bag. Colossus had just accepted it and stretched it as best as he could over his legs.

“So like, do you ever miss being pink and fleshy? And not a giant dildo?” Wade had spread out under the blanket, only his head poking out.

“Occasionally. I don't know what I would do if I was back to human again. Sometimes I think I feel it coming on and maybe it might happen, but it never does.”

“Thats like, blue balls but for being human again. Sorry about that, my guy.”

Piotr shrugged and made a noise. “It does not matter. This is how I'm known now. Its not a bad thing, but not totally who I actually am. Just like how I cannot speak Russian. There are parts of me that I can no longer access or don't want to access, simply because of who and where I am.”

Wade nodded and yawned. “Yeah. I bet its hard. Not even going to crack a joke. But I bet it is.”

“People are afraid of who I am when I am like this. I think I might like being human again for just a day. Go out and be treated normal.”

“My dude, you're talking to the king of ‘wishing I looked like I used to’. Did you see me before this?” He flapped a hand at his own body. “I was so fucking hot. Ridiculous. Got my dick wet when I wanted to. And now I'm so self conscious I feel like I'm burning up inside when I go out and people look at me. I can’t stand it.”

Piotr looked down at his partner, the other man was just staring at his own hands. For no reason, Colossus had never even thought about how his struggles with appearance might have coincided with how Wade felt about himself.

“Okay. Enough sad please. дорогой, move the blanket.”

Colossus scooped Wade up and over his shoulder after the blankets had been moved, the man shrieking and laughing when it happened. Hearing his laughter was great, Piotr never wanted it to end. 

“You wanna go to bed?”

There was no response, just Colossus dropping Wade onto the bed and pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“Yes. It is bedtime. You have bags.” HIs thumbs stroked under Wades eyes, and he pressed another kiss to his forehead before moving to the bathroom.

Wade simply stripped out of his crying clothes and tugged on a t shirt from Colossus’ drawer. 

“You ever notice how ever chapter ends with us just going to bed?”

Piotr poked his head of the bathroom, toothbrush hanging from his mouth, and a confused expression painted on his face.

“что?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> что? - what?


End file.
